Scars
by The Smokey Gerbil Cloud
Summary: A prequel to my story Be Careful What You Wish For. Basically Sadie, Elizabeth and Jacob's story up until the start of BCWYWF. Warning: OC's, physical abuse, swearing, innuendo's. Mercedes Crest wants be a soldier, but what will she have to overcome?


(A/N): Hey Guys! So, this is the prequel to my primeval story Be Careful What You Wish For. This is more of a back story for my OC's, so it doesn't really have much Primeval in it, but I hope it'll go right up to just before the start of Be Careful What You Wish For.

Disclaimer: I only own Sadie, Jacob, Elizabeth, The Crest Parents (boo!) and Annabel (Aww!)

* * *

><p>Sadie<p>

I was fifteen years old, and the younger of two twins. My sister Elizabeth had always been my parents favorite, but I definitely didn't hate it. Hell, she probably didn't even know that she _was_ their favorite. My sister and I, well, we were really close, but not enough so that I told her my secret. But my best friend, Jacob Gibbons, didn't know this secret either, and we were closer than any siblings. The secret is that…well…my parents have abused me every day since I was born, pretty much. You know, most people have some reason to physically hurt someone else, but my parents, no, my parents, they only hurt me because I was born a girl. You see, when my mother was pregnant with my sister and me they wanted a boy and a girl. Well, with the girl position filled by Elizabeth, the spotlight was on my little unborn self. Well, obviously, I was a huge disappointment, what with being another female, so they beat me every time they could. I had bruises and scars all over my body, but no judge would convict them, because they acted so sugary sweet and apparently, scars weren't enough proof. So, school was my only escape. Even there I was a loner. My only friend was Jacob, because I wasn't exactly the trusting type. I was an average student, but only because I didn't like answering questions in class or drawing attention to myself. I mean, what was the point? So here I was, standing alone in my room, staring at the bruises and scars my parents had left dotted across my skin.

"Bastards." I hissed as I gave up trying to count the exact number of scars on my body. I usually never wore anything that would show off my arms or legs, and never wore revealing tops because I didn't want anyone to know. I mean, they couldn't do anything, except get themselves, and me, hurt. I was wearing only a pair of black bootleg underwear and my black sports bra. Sighing, I pulled on a pair of blue bootleg jeans and a tight black long sleeve shirt, along with a pair of tattered running shoes. I grabbed my tan messenger bag from my bed, slid it over my shoulder and took one last look in the mirror. My curly black hair as cut short to look like a boys, my pale silver-grey eyes glittering back at me, my face empty of makeup, because for one, it would just make them angrier, and two, because I hate makeup. I was very pretty, or at least Elizabeth and Jacob say, but they obviously haven't stopped to look at themselves. I mean, Elizabeth could probably be a supermodel, what with her long, curly red hair that just passed her shoulders and her beautiful grey-green eyes, her long legs and curvy figure. She was tall and thin, just what all boys wanted, including Jacob. Jacob had soft, light brown hair that reached to the bottom of his ears, blue-brown eyes and a face so handsome he had every girl in the school swooning over him. (Not to mention quite a few of the mom's!) On top of that, he was probably the most accepting person you were likely to meet, but he had a sense of humor rather like mine. Dark, disturbing, and a lot of sarcasm. Anyway, we've known each other since we were twelve, and he still hadn't noticed the bruises I tried to hide. He hadn't noticed that I wore long pants and shirts even in the middle of summer, or that I acted more like a boy than a girl.

"Hey Sadie!" Okay, so maybe I forgot to mention my name. My name is Mercedes Crest, but I prefer to be called Sadie, because I like it better and it's shorter to say when your out being chased by your parents.

"Hey Jake." I replied quietly as he caught up to me, watching him from the corner of my eye only to see him wink at a group of girls who waved at him. "Oi! You can't do that anymore!" I hissed at him as I slapped him on the leg scoldingly.

"I have to keep up appearances!" He argued, raising his eyebrows, his mouth hanging open slightly as he waited to see if I had bought it.

"Oh please, I just don't see why you and Liz can't just tell everyone." Jacob and Elizabeth had been dating for the past two weeks, and still hadn't told anyone except for me.

"Well… because she doesn't want to." I snorted, chuckling lightly before turning my head to look at him.

"Oh boy, your whipped already aren't you?" I asked rhetorically, shaking my head.

"Well, I don't know your sisters bedroom habits, but if whipping comes into it, well…." He shrugged his shoulders and waggled his eyebrows all while grinning at me.

"You're an idiot." I muttered as we entered school grounds.

* * *

><p>(AN): So, I know it's short, but what did you think of the first chapter? Now, you don't have to read this to read my other story, but it will help you get a better idea of my OC's. Review?


End file.
